In a Flash
by JMD-009
Summary: Xander dresses up as the fastest man alive and not a soldier for halloween


In a Flash

JMD_009

jmd_009@yahoo.ca

Disclaimer:  ME and DC own the characters, not me.

Summary:  Xander dresses up as the fastest man alive.

Xander left the costume shop with a grin on his face.  He'd only gone in for a toy gun to go with the old fatigues he already had, but came out with something quite different.  The owner managed to convince him to get it after catching him eyeing in the shop.  He went so far as to give it to Xander at half off, as long as he told everyone where he got it. 

The British man, Ethan as he recalled, seemed nice enough.  Something about him was a little off though.  He just seemed too helpful.  Xander had just shrugged it off as him being new to town and not knowing better, yet.

~~~

Buffy was exited as she bound down the stairs to let Xander in.  She had managed to get a dress to make Angel drool.  An eighteenth century noble woman.  If that wasn't good enough, she had managed to convince Willow to make a move on Xander.  Get him to finally notice her.  Yes it was a good night indeed.

She opened the door and just stared dazedly for a moment.  Xander was wearing red spandex with a matching mask covering the upper half of his face and yellow boots.  On his chest was a thunderbolt symbol.

"Buffy!  Lady of Buffydom.  I completely renounced spandex."  Xander said appreciatively as he got his first glimpse of her in costume.

Buffy barely caught herself from say 'I don't' before recovering with a curtsey.  "Why thank you kind sir.  But wait until you see Willow she's…"

Turning as she spoke she caught sight off a sheet clad Willow descending the stairs.  "Casper."  Buffy finished with a sigh.

~~~

Xander briefly notices the screams as the children around him turn into the demons they had dressed as and began attacking people.  Then the strangest sensation.  Like his body was on fire.  Then it stopped and he looked around confused.

He offhandedly registered a woman calling for 'Xander' as he surveyed the chaos around him.  It took him a moment to realize it was him she was calling.

"Excuse me?"  He asked confused.

The girl had this strange look on her face.  Like she just realized something important.  Something she wasn't happy about either.  "Your not… but you dressed as… and now you are… oh no!"

"Look, I have work to do so…"  He trailed off as he prepared to run only to be stopped by the redhead's hand.  A hand that went straight through his arm.  She looked just as shocked as he did.

"Everyone's been turned into their costumes!  We have to find Buf…"  A shrill scream echoes through the nigh as what looked like a eighteenth century noblewoman ran towards them being chased by a horde of small demons.  "Never mind."

The redhead looked at him.  "Buffy's house is the closest.  We should be safe there.  Next street over, third house on the left."

With a nod the Xander grabbed the noblewoman as she reached them and ran.  For some reason he trusted her.

Willow stared in shock at the red blur that was her friend as he launch down the street.  Regaining her senses she began to follow.  "Hey wait up, I can't run that fast!"

~~~

After taking the girls to the house and leaving them in the care of someone called Angel, apparently a friend, the man left again.  Now he raised through the town a crimson blur determined to save as many innocent lives as possible.

He was no stranger to the supernatural.  He had seen enough over the years to no it existed.  This was just nuts though.  The again, so was the wooden stake he had found on his person.

It was when he came to a stop by a costume shop that he learned why he had it though.  A group of the demonized children approached led by four vampires.  Vampires his gut told him had nothing to do with whatever was happening here.

A vampire in a leather duster with platinum blonde hair was at the front of the group.  The cocky grin on his face only grew as he took in the figure before him.

"Well, well."  Spike said as he stomped out his cigarette.   "If it isn't the whelp!  No Slayer to save you now boy." 

He just grinned at the vampire and waved.

Spike felt a pain in his chest and looked down to see a stake sticking out.  "Bloody hell!"  Was all he could say before he turned to ash.

His companions scattered.  The vampires didn't make it two steps.

~~~

When the spell was over the casualties were remarkably small.  Seemed that many of the towns citizens remembered being attack (gang members on pcp) whose attackers were suddenly unconscious.  Few saw the red blur that saved them.  Fewer still came forward.  One thing was clear though.  For one night Sunnydale had a crimson guardian.  One who saves in a flash. 


End file.
